Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Murp On The Run
Act I (Mixels Title screen pops up above the Spiky Desert) Hoogi: I'm SO BOOOOOORED! Footi: What shall we do on such a boring day? Scorpi: Give hugs to the other Mixels? Footi: We do that too often, and they don't seem to like it. Footi: I know! Hoogi and Scorpi: What is it, what is it? Footi: Let's MAX! Hoogi: Great Idea! But we need the cubit first. Scorpi: I already got one! (Gets poked by one of the thorns in the sand and drops the cubit) Scorpi: Ouch! Hoogi and Footi catch the cubit* Hoogi and Footi: Got it! (After touching the cubit, Hoogi and Footi are soon sucked into a black hole) Hoogi and Footi: Murp! Hoogi/Footi Murp: Hehaheaheaeehae, MURP! heheaheeaehe, Murp! Scorpi: Oh no! My mistake caused my dear friends to murp! (Camera goes to Mixel Park, where every other Mixel from Series 1, 2 and 3 are holding the Mix Festival) Seismo: Me having rad fun! Rad fun! Flain: I'm glad everyone's enjoying themselves. Especially you, my Cragster compadre. (Hoogi/Footi Murp Enters Mixel park and steps on and pokes all the balloons, making them pop) Mesmo: Hey! Knock it off! It took me days to inflate all of those! Hoogi/Footi Murp: MURP! MURP! (All of the other equipment is destroyed thanks to the Murp.) Teslo: Just great. The Mix Fest has'zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz' been ruined! Krader: Hoogi and Footi must have made big murp-murp! We need to stop it with rock-solid plan! Other Mixels: Yeah! (Scorpi arrives to tell the news) Scorpi: Sorry guys, we... Kraw: Wanted to max, dropped the cubit and accidentally made Hoogi and Footi murp? Scorpi: How did you know? Kraw: Flexer's knowledge. Flurr: But how are we going to stop it? Kraw: Good question, but I have an answer! Glurt: Really? Lay it on us, Kraw! Kraw: I'll explain the strategy as we go. Act II (After mapping out where the murp is headed, Kraw's strategy begins.) Kraw: First, we need to mix two Mixels to make them airborne in order to see the Murp bird's eye! Flain: Teslo and I can manage that. Flain and Teslo: Mix! (Roulette appears, starts to spin, and mixes the two as it says "MIX") Kraw: Wings? Flain/Teslo Mix: Check! Kraw: Backup thrusters? Flain/Teslo Mix: Check! Kraw: Underpants? Flain/Teslo Mix: Um... Kraw: Nah, I'm just kidding about that one! Good luck out there! (The mix flies off to find that the murp is headed toward the Swamplands) Hoogi/Footi Murp: Muuuuuuuuuurp heahhaweahaehawe, murp murp murp murp! Flain/Teslo Mix: The murp is headed toward the Swamplands! Glomp, Glurt and Torts: WHAT? Torts: We need to stop them! Kraw: Next, we need another mix to trap, slow down or distract the murp! Vulk: Maybe Zaptor and I can mix to cause a shockwave to blind the murp. Kraw: Good idea, Vulk! Zaptor: I got 'zzzzzzzzzzzz' the cubit! Zaptor and Vulk: Mix! (Tornado is summoned, catching Vulk and Zaptor, spitting out the word "MIX") (Shockwave blinds the murp) Kraw: And finally, we need a mix that can split the murp! Flain: Krader and I could mix to throw a flaming rockball, man. Kraw: Good thinking, Flain! Flain: Ready, Krader? Krader: Ooh! Ooh! Me ready! Flain and Krader: Mix! (Giant trash compactor appears, squishing the two together as it says "MIX") (The mix throws a flaming rockball at the murp, causing it to split.) Footi: What happened? Scorpi: You guys murped and we just saved you, before Mixel Land became nothing but a wasteland full of toenail marks and scratches! Hoogi: Thanks, Scorpi, Now give us a snuggle-wuzzle! (Hoogi, Footi and Scorpi all hug each other.) Others: Awwww. Wizwuz: What are we waiting for, we should start the Mixfest! All: Mixfest! Begin, Begin! (The End Screen shows up only to be sliced in half by the murps punching and kicking)